Spinning reactors etc. are unusual in industrial processes even though there are several patents disclosing spinning discs. The spinning disc reactors disclosed by the patents are often complicated and not useful in full scale or pilot scale processes. The technique is utilising the centrifugal force which necessitates very careful design and demand on parts and materials, which also will be more evident when complicated chemical reactions are applied to the technique. Therefore, one problem to be solved by the present invention is how to design a spinning disc reactor module which will fulfil criteria such as mixing immiscible fluids, production of high yields, separation of products etc. Another problem is cleaning of the reactor, and thus accessibility to the interior of the reactor. Yet another problem is how to achieve multifunction to a spinning disc reactor module.